Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3r-(2r+8)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -3r {-1(}\gray{2r+8}{)} $ $ -3r {-2r-8} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-3r - 2r} - 8$ $ {-5r} - 8$ The simplified expression is $-5r-8$